The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Artisticmom2
Summary: Hoshi starts receiving gifts from a Secret Santa that all follow a common thread.
1. Chapter 1

Day One

She entered her quarters to find a small box wrapped in Christmas paper, no tag, sitting on her desk.

_I didn't think we were doing a Secret Santa this year after T'Pol and that eggnog._

She opened the box. Puzzled, she removed a bird's feather from on top of a wrapped bundle.

_I like ornithology, but this is odd._

Unwrapping the bundle she revealed a ripe pear. Bringing it to her nose, she inhaled, eyes closing rapturously. She bit into the tender flesh, juice welling up in her mouth. She'd have to figure out who to thank. It was delicious!


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two

Hoshi came into her cabin. Another box lay on the desk. She had done some subtle poking; no one knew anything about any gift exchange. There was a note this time, printed by computer, no clues there.

"On the second day…"

_What? God separated the sky and the water? _

Baffled, she opened the box revealing a pair of striking stone bookends representing strangest creatures she had ever seen. The last planet had a flying tortoise-like creature the locals kept as pets. Placing them on the shelf she wondered who had given her these and was it related to last night's gift.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three

Hoshi had been thinking about her gifts, wondering if there was to be another box tonight after she got off shift. Back at her quarters she found only a note.

"Report to Chef."

Again, it was computer printed.

Walking into the galley she wondered what was in store. Chef greeted her and said he had dinner all ready.

"But…" she began, as Chef handed her a tray then shooed her out of his domain. Settling herself at a table in the Mess she lifted the lid. She gasped, never expecting something like this out here.

Coq au vin, her favorite!


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four - A double Drabble

Hoshi stood in the shower mulling over the series of gifts she had received thus far. Stepping out, she heard a beeping from her console. Drying off, she walked over and played the waiting message. A line of text scrolled across the screen, an audio file waited to be played.

The text read "This puzzle should appeal to you… 'On the fourth day'" She played the file. Bird song filled her tiny cabin and Hoshi was taken back to a time before _Enterprise_. She knew the place, Brazil, but what was the significance?

Listening again as she looked at the text, a song popped into her mind. Stopping the recording, she pulled up a personal file. Ornithology and bird song had been a passion of hers while in Brazil. Comparing the two files she realized this recording was the mating song of the toucan. Toucans were black. The Colling birds of the fourth day of Christmas were black.

Things started to make sense. Looking at the feather from gift one she brought up an image of a partridge. The markings were identical. Partridge, pear, shelled creatures passing as turtles, a French chicken dish, and now this! What was next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Six:  
><strong>  
>Finishing her shower Hoshi heard the distinctive hum of ionized particles. Robing quickly she came out in time to see tonight's gift materializing. Surprised at the audacity, she saw an ancient leather bound book and a steaming cup of fragrant tea.<p>

The note read, "Day Six: Curl up with me tonight."

_I wonder what happened to Day Five? Yesterday's note said 'Day Four'!  
><em>  
>She opened the book. On the page in Medieval Klingon it read, "Tales"<p>

The first title was "_'uSgheb QIm DIlyum_"

Laughing, she climbed into bed. Loosely translated it said, "Big noisy bird who lays the trillium egg"


	6. Chapter 6

_Day Seven_

It had been a week since her last mystery gift. Hoshi wondered if that was the end of it as she entered her cabin. There on the desk was a stasis unit, a file, and a note.

It read, "I know it's been a few days… get comfy, enjoy 'days seven through twelve' tonight."

Her brow wrinkled. In the stasis unit were milk and cookies. She popped the file into the reader and as bagpipe and bodhran music filled her cabin the words 'Swan Lake as performed by the Scottish Ballet' popped up on her screen.

She grinned. Very clever!


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Eight:**

It had been months since the last mystery gift and Hoshi had accepted them for what they were, a pleasant diversion over Christmas. Tonight as she stepped out of the bathroom there was a familiar ionizing of atoms and a note appeared on her desk.

This was no computer generated note. It was written on thick creamy paper that was velvety to the touch. As she held the envelope to her nose she detected a faint whiff of something familiar. Smiling, she recognized the scent. Pulling the note out, she opened it.

Her eyes widened as she read what it contained.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Nine:**

"I am sure you realize that the 'Twelve Days of Christmas' are well over. I hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed planning them for you.

By now you have figured out who I am. You've never been easy to fool. I am also sure you noted a discrepancy in the sequence of gifts.

I would like to have an opportunity to remedy that situation.

Please consider giving me that chance."

Hoshi closed the note, a blush on her face. Sitting at the desk, she stared out the porthole watching the stars stream past, a thoughtful look on her face as she considered the possibilities.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day Ten:**

It had been several days since his note. She was pondering its repercussions.

Of course she knew who it was. She had known since day three.

Only one person could know that Coq au Vin was her favorite.

Before their first mission her last meal had been in Marseilles, they had escaped to share one night away from the rest of the gathered crew. He had wanted someplace warm for her. For him, she had wanted someplace where he wouldn't be recognized.

Hand in hand they walked the beach till dawn talking about the future, making plans, making promises.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day Eleven:**

_Enterprise_ was in orbit around Risa and her bag was packed for shore leave. Hoshi was a bundle of nerves. She had no idea what she would say or how things would work themselves out. She had had plenty of time to fully map out all the possible scenarios.

A beep sounded and she read the message.

"Relax. I know your concerns but this should not only make clear the depth of my commitment but clarify how I've cleared this."

Attached was another document. She read it and smiled at audacity. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day Twelve:**

She saw him standing there, gazing out at the sunset, the ocean breeze ruffling her dress, his shirt. Walking to him, she laid a hand on his shoulder; he turned and smiled at her, his hand capturing hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed her palm.

He led her down the stairs to the sand below. He told her about his plan, whose arms he twisted, and who he had threatened so they could move forward with their plan. He had everything in place.

He stopped and kneeled down.

His eyes met hers.

If only she would say yes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Day Five:**

The evening breeze caressed those who gathered together on the beach of Risa to witness the joining of Civilian Consultant Hoshi Sato to Captain Jonathon Archer.

The alteration to her title allowed them to return to Earth without Jon being court-martialed. There he would retire with honors and they would start the next stage of their life together as they had once discussed on a different beach.

As the ceremony came to a close Jon slid a gold band onto Hoshi's finger. He brought her close and whispered in her ear, "Welcome to Day Five."

Her eyes sparkled, their lips met.


End file.
